


Bellarke Household at Christmas

by Badgirlkaka



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5508761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badgirlkaka/pseuds/Badgirlkaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot: Bellamy gets a big ass Christmas tree and they decorate it. One thing leads to another and they start making out on Octavia's blankets. Will it ever just be that simple? *hint: no*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bellarke Household at Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 1st EVER writting!! YAY There also might be gramatical errors, but english isn't my first language so please go easy on me ;)

“Hold still, will you?”

“I am still”

Clarke was currently sitting on Bellamy’s shoulders trying to put decorations on the Christmas tree that Bellamy had gotten earlier that day.

“Jeez, Bell. It’s your fault”

“What is my fault?” He looked up scowling at her.

“Instead of us just going to target and getting a cute little tree, you had to be all caveman and cut down the biggest pine tree you could find!” she exclaimed.

“Well I wanted us to have a proper tree for our first Christmas living together, is that so wrong? I was trying to make it special…” he mumbled.

Clarke looked down and saw a cute little pout on Bellamy’s lips. She bent down, upside down, to kiss them but she only reached his forehead so she kissed it instead.

“I love it, honey.”

“I chose it, chopped it and carried it back home, you better love it, babe” He reached behind them and pinched her ass. She shrieked and slapped his forehead.

“Just pass me some more decorations” She held her hand up in front of him.

When the last decoration was placed on the tree, she put the star on top and cheered.

“Finally! My shoulders are numb from your fat ass” He said.

“Fine, old man. Put me down” She replied sassily.

He threw her into the air and caught her bridal style, while she gasped and closed her eyes tight. He laughed at her and kissed her nose. She opened her eyes slowly and they stared at each other.

“Who are you calling old man, princess?” He whispered.

“Well you said I had a fat ass first.” She replied in the same hushed tones.

“I happen to like that fat ass of yours, in fact, it is one of your best features, except from your breasts, of course”

“Of course” She replied sarcastically.

Right then he carried her to lay on the pile of blankets they had piled up in front of the lit fireplace so it gave a romantic setting. Her golden waves sprayed out below her like sunrays, which made him smile softly.

He leaned down and when their lips touched, sparks flew. _God, that never gets old._ He thought.

Hands roamed searching for skin to skin contact. He lifted her up gently and rid her of her shirt while eyeing her hungrily. Their lips made contact again and they continued to kiss passionately, like this would be their last encounter, when, in reality, they life together has only just began.

After what seemed like forever they were in their underwear, about to take it to the next level, when the door unlocked and two people barged in. Bellamy and Clarke’s heads snapped to the front door while he tried to shield her with his body.

“…so then I was thinking…” Murphy stopped talking and turned from his conversation with Miller. He looked at the couple on the floor and smirked.

“Well, well, well. What do we have here Miller?” He snickered.

“Get out of here, pervs! Can’t you see we’re in the middle of something?” Bellamy shouted at the idiots that he calls his best mates.

“Yes, we can see that, Romeo” Miller laughed.

“So get out then! I thought I gave you a key for emergencies only, dumbasses” Bellamy stated with a little frown that Clarke found utterly adorable.

“Well the Skykru game is on tonight, which is an emergency!” Murphy exclaimed and fist bumped Miller.

“That game is not on for another hour, get lost losers!”

Murphy and Miller held their hands up in surrender. “Ok, you lovebirds have fun” Miller said. Murphy, on the other hand, laughed and threw something at Bellamy and Clarke. She held it up only to see that it was a condom, she blushed crimson with even more embarrassment than she already was in.

“Be save, see ya soon” Murphy yelled before slamming the door shut behind them.

Clarke and Bellamy looked at each other and started chuckling.

“Well now our perfect moment is ruined” Clarke stated smiling up at him.

“Don’t let those idiots ruin this” He leaned down and traced the tip of his nose down her neck and started leaving butterfly kisses. She looked at the tree they decorated and thought _Being here with **him** in our house with that ridiculously big Christmas tree is **home.** _ She closed her eyes and enjoyed the pleasure that was to come.

 

~~~~_____//_______

 

Later that night while the whole gang was watching that game all snuggled on the couch and floor, Murphy revealed what happened that afternoon and Octavia’s eyes widened.

“You did what on my new cashmere blankets??” She shrieked.

Clarke blushed a furious red and buried her head in the crook of Bellamy’s neck. He rubbed the back of it and mumbled sheepishly “We used protection?” although it sounded like a question.

“Good lad!” Murphy patted him on the back like a proud parent would. Bellamy swatted him away while Octavia was ranting about her new expensive blankets.

“Listen, O. She was drinking hot coco by the fire with them and I came home with that tree” He pointed behind them.

“We started decorating it and after we got carried away. They were there and soft and nice and comfy. Until these two knuckle heads nearly killed my vibe with their interruption” he pointed to Miller and Murphy who laughed, before he continued “But, of course, the ladies can’t resist a slice of Bell and the rest was history” She finished cockily.

“Don’t get sassy with me, mister” She threw a cushion at his head. “You’re still getting me new blankets and burning the old ones” she shivered in disgust. “I don’t want to EVER hear about your sex life, pig!”

“Ok, ok now let’s watch the game!” Raven announced, concentrating on the television.

“Yeah!” Jasper and Monty cheered.

With everyone on the on the couch laughing and joking around watching the game together, Octavia still ranting while Lincoln laughed and tried to calm her down, and that huge Christmas tree behind them, life was perfect. Well, almost.


End file.
